Johnson House
The Johnson House is a safehouse on Grove Street in Ganton, Los Santos in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Circa San Andreas Before the events of San Andreas it was the home of Beverly Johnson. Sweet Johnson claims Carl Johnson was born in the house, implying the Johnson family has resided there since at least 1968. The house was the target of a drive-by shooting in early 1992, which cost Beverly her life (although the Ballas gang members were aiming for Sweet). Carl, who had returned from Liberty City for her funeral, then moves into the house. Events of GTA San Andreas CJ will reside here mainly between Sweet & Kendl and The Green Sabre, however, several safehouses are available in this time across Los Santos. Most missions will be started at homes around the cul-de-sac for Ryder, Sweet and Big Smoke. Exile Whilst Carl is out of Los Santos, the house lies within Ballas gang territory. Although the house is not vandalized, a druggie (Dope) does steal the family blender out of the kitchen. Carl can still access the home, its garage, and the weapons cache awarded after spraying all gang tags, but may be subject to attack by enemy gang members. Return to Los Santos The home falls back into the hands of Carl and Sweet when they storm Grove Street to clean out crack dealers and Ballas. The house reappears in Beat Down on B Dup and End of the Line when the story concludes. During the Los Santos Riots the house may be seen with smoke on the exterior, however the house remains accessible and there is no effect inside. Features The house features a two car garage, however, using a second car to open keep the door open may help the player get a third car or a bike in. In the upstairs bedroom there is a camera, which can be used to take pictures. Following the mission Tagging Up Turf, a spray paint can is also available in the same room. A Wardrobe is available upstairs, across from the bedroom. After spraying over all 100 Gang Tags four weapons spawn in the kitchen. The weapons are: an AK-47, a Sawn-Off Shotgun, Molotov Cocktails and a TEC 9. The living room also has a video game console, which you can use to play They Crawled from Uranus. The Johnson House becomes an asset after the completion of the mission Doberman, allowing Carl to gain more money. After the mission The Green Sabre, the House loses its asset status, although this is restored after completing Home Coming. Mission Appearances *Big Smoke *Beat Down on B-Dup *End of The Line Glitch The player can glitch Grove Street members inside the house. Whilst being followed tell them to wait whilst outside, then enter the house. Calling the gang members back will result in them spawning inside the house. Using the same trick also gets them out. Gallery ﻿ JohnsonHouse-GTASA-Interior1.jpg|An interior shot of the ground floor. JohnsonHouse-GTASA-Exterior1.jpg|A view of the entrance to the house. JohnsonHouse-GTASA-Interior3.jpg|A view of the bedroom. JohnsonHouse-GTASA-Interior4.jpg|A view of the exit. JohnsonHouse-GTASA-Interior5.jpg|Entrance of wardrobe. JohnsonHouse-GTASA-Interior6.jpg|Wardrobe interior. JohnsonHouse-GTASA-Garage.jpg|Garage of the house. JohnsonHouse-GTASA-Location.png|The location of the Johnson House. Trivia * Due to the sidewalk outside being rather busy, it's not uncommon for Grove Street gang members to enter the garage while the door is open, though this appears to have no ill effect (at some safehouses, pedestrians who enter a garage may actually try to steal a vehicle). Exiting the garage requires care so as not to run over pedestrians if wanted levels are active. * In a beta screenshot, a light pole was shown out front next to the garbage bag. *There is a window at the back of the house, in the kitchen, despite the house being directly connected to the Pawn Shop at the rear. *One of the front windows of the house appears to be boarded up, implying that the window was shattered in the drive-by shooting that killed Beverly Johnson in The Introduction. *The first Mission (not counting the pre-game cutscenes) and the last Mission cutscenes takes place in the house. *Although the house does not appear in the Grand Theft Auto V version of Grove Street, a house with similar placement on the cul-de-sac is featured in the mission Hood Safari. See Also *Sweet Johnson's House *Ryder's House Navigation es:Casa de los Johnson pl:Dom Johnsonów ru:Дом Джонсонов uk:Будинок Джонсонів Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA San Andreas Category:Safehouses in Los Santos Category:Assets in GTA San Andreas Category:Homes